The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leptospermum plant, botanically known as Leptospermum liversidgei, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `BY11`.
The new Leptospermum is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Montrose, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Leptospermums with and compact and upright plant habit and containing high concentrations of citronellal and/or the citronellal analogs, pulegol and isopulegol. These essential oils have effective Mosquito-repellant properties.
The new cultivar originated from a self-pollination by the Inventor of the Inventor's proprietary selection of Leptospermum liversidgei identified as `BY18`. The cultivar `BY11` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Montrose, Victoria, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings taken at Montrose, Victoria, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Leptospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.